Daddy Dearest
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: Although Daddy might be the man of the house, these kids have different ideas on how things need to be done, and only Mommy can save the day in the end! A collection of family fluff featuring the fathers of Harvest Moon from MoFo and AnWL.
1. Happy Home

**Edit:** This was originally a stand alone one-shot, but since I have so many based on the bachelors as fathers, I have decided to compile them all under one story called _Daddy Dearest_.

**Author's Note:** After checking out a forum topic in the Village Square called "Best. Spouse. EVER." I couldn't help but write this one-shot of Kai as a daddy. I write a lot of Kai material, but he's actually only my _second_ favorite bachelor in MoFo. Gray's the first. Still, I feel less intimidated writing about him for some reason... Graire and Grary rivalries are too intense! Oo

Anyway, there's a ton of fluff, and I don't really know if there's a plot line anywhere... Even so... read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HM or any characters within in this story. Because if I did, there'd be a lot more fluffy family scenes. XD

--

**Happy Home**

"Daddy waking up now?" his daughter asked as she sat perched on his thighs. She was a darling little thing with soft, almost white, blonde hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Her small face was delicately worried as her father sat up groggily.

"Hey, pumpkin," he greeted her while rubbing the sleep from his eye. "What's wrong?"

"You slept in, Kai," his wife answered from the kitchen. He could smell bacon and eggs which meant it was still early morning. No wonder she didn't sound angry with him just yet. If he got up now, he could...

"Enh," he flinched, "damn sinuses..." Rubbing the bone between his eyes, he looked up wearily at the two eyes staring intently into his own. "Sorry, honey. Daddy shouldn't use bad words," he added, his face notably flushed.

His child patted her little hand on his forehead and frowned. "Mommy, Daddy's all hot."

"Do you have a fever, sweetie?" his wife asked, now genuinely concerned. Her eyes shown like a tropical sea as she searched him for any signs of illness. She, too, placed her hand on his face, saying, "You certainly _do_, Kai."

"It's nothing to worry about, Claire," he tried to assure her. "Just a cold." It was the middle of winter, yet his business sat on the beach. The Snack Shack hadn't been built for the frigid weather, and until a few years ago, that would've been fine. After all, before he had come to be a married man, he only visited Mineral Town during the summer season. Once autumn began to set it, he'd be off to a distant shore. Winter had never been a concern... until _now_.

"I don't want to hear it," she scolded him. "You're staying home today." When she put her hands on her hips and glared like that, he knew better than to argue. Claire could be lethal with a hammer if her nearly nonexistent temper came around, especially concerning men.

"Yay!" his daughter cried out. "Daddy stays with me!" He winced as she bounced in his lap, landing right where she shouldn't. Still, he merely bit his lip since she clearly meant no harm.

"Pearl, Daddy's sick, so don't be rough with him, okay?" her mother reminded her, wagging a finger.

"Okay, Mommy..." the small girl moped, sliding off her father. She crawled across the mattress gently and dangled her legs off the side until flopping onto the wooden floor. Although the dog sleeping beneath the table clearly didn't feel like playing, she began to amuse herself with carefully tugging his little tail.

Claire smiled lovingly at her daughter before returning her attention to her ill husband who appeared to be lost in similar direction with parental thoughts of his own. "As for you, Mister, I'll go to the clinic for some cold medicine. You just relax, all right?"

"Yes, Dear," he agreed gratefully, flopping back onto the pillow. Closing his eyes, the headache disappeared until he opened them again. _Damn_, he thought irritably. He had been planning on visiting Gray to commission a ring as a Starry Night gift for Claire, but with him sick in bed on his wife's orders, there was no way he could place the order today. _Just my rotten luck..._ _to catch a cold right before the holidays..._

"I'll be back, sweethearts," she called outside the door, sending a chilly breeze into the warm home. He shivered. _This_ is why he had avoided staying _anywhere_ during the winter season. The cold, the wind, and the snow were impossible to avoid in Mineral Town, yet he had chosen to set down roots here. Why couldn't they have moved to Cancun, Bermuda, or Rio?

Of course Kai knew the answer. Claire's _whole life_ was here. She's started up with a farm in near ruins after being raised in the city. When she came here, she knew no one, but during those first years of living in Mineral Town, she made many wonderful friends. Who could ever ask her to leave all of her efforts behind?

_He_ sure as hell couldn't.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice came from beside the bed, out of view.

"What is it, baby doll?"

"Can I come up?"

Kai laughed quietly, lifting her up over the edge to her delight which she let out with a squeal. His little girl looked almost exactly like her mother, save for her eyes. She was everything they could've hoped for although he had never imagined being a father. Travelers normally didn't have families, nor he had to suppose did travelers settle down. As he thought on this, his daughter was busying herself with attempting to tie his bandana.

"What are you doing, silly?" he asked once the purple fabric fell over his eyes to bring him back to the present.

"You look funny without your banana."

He couldn't stifle a chuckle. "My 'banana,' huh?"

"Yep, banana."

_Are all kids this adorable?_ he mused. No, it couldn't be, for only Pearl was _this_ sweet. She had her mother's gentle nature although she had begun to show her father's mischievous side. There would be all kinds of trouble if she grew into a likeness of _him_. As of now, though, she was a darling girl.

Finally she managed to tie the back. He didn't bother to fix it just yet since she appeared so proud of her accomplishment. Instead, he turned around and pounced her playfully before starting to tickle her.

Pearl fell into a fit of giggles as her daddy wiggled his fingers across her tummy and under her arms. He was the best daddy as far as she was concerned. No one else made Mommy smile like _he_ did, and nobody other than _her_ daddy could make a perfect snow cone...

"Does Daddy's girl want a snow cone?" _Her_ daddy could even read minds!

"Yeah!"

Though his wife had given him orders to stay in bed, Kai was more than happy to oblige his baby's wishes. Riding piggyback, she happily squirmed trying to contain her excitement as he took her to the kitchen and plopped her on the counter. When he was home, he would spoil her with all sorts of her favorite foods. Both he and Claire were excellent cooks, but he tended to be more lenient with sweets. However, he was sure even Pearl's mother would agree that a snow cone was a harmless treat being that it was nothing more than shaved ice with some juice on top.

"Can you tell Daddy what flavor it is?" he asked, resting his still aching head on his hand.

She thought carefully for a few moments, licking the ice delicately. Finally, there was a sparkle in her eyes as it came to her. "Pineapple!"

"Good job," he congratulated her and ruffled her soft hair. She smiled joyfully from her perch while he began to clean the dishes her mommy had left behind. Mommy was nice to her, but Daddy gave her lots of goodies. Daddy also had the best stories. Her mommy told her that her daddy used to go all over the whole world. Of course, in Pearl's mind, Mineral Town _was_ the world...

Just as she was about to ask her father to tell another of his stories, they heard the door knob start to turn. "Uh ohhhhh," her daddy teased, sweeping his daughter into his arms, "Mommy's gonna be mad if I'm outta bed! How can we make it in time?"

"Fly, Daddy!" Pearl giggled, throwing her arms into the air.

"Of course!" he agreed, flashing an award winning smile. And, being _her_ daddy, Kai did just that. He threw himself and his girl onto the bed just before Claire came inside, trying not to laugh and spoil her husband's moment with their daughter.

"Did you two stay in bed while I was gone?" she mocked with a playfully stern face.

"Yes, Dear," he managed to reply in monotone paired with an emotionless expression.

"Yes, Mommy," the little girl answered, trying to do so the same way as her father though she was clearly starting to giggle.

A flicker of a smile cracked across Claire's lips as she watched Pearl fidget with an urge to fall into the funnies. Her small face was all getting redder and redder before she finally burst. Of course, Kai and his wife couldn't help but join their daughter in her childish mirth. She shed her coat while playing setting the paper bag on the dining room table and shook her head with cheerful wonder.

_What on earth do I do with these two?_ she thought sarcastically. "So, I guess you're feeling better now, hmm?"

"Just a little," he confessed though his headache never had left and he was certain he still had a fever. "Did you get some medicine?"

"I could only get Bodigizer since they don't carry anything for colds. Should I have gotten the other one, Turgabolt?"

"Can't say I really know either way."

"Neither do I..." Claire admitted with a lovely dash of scarlet across her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kai..."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, getting out of bed. Resting a hand on her shoulders, he smiled gently. "You don't always have to say you're sorry, you know."

"I know. You keep telling me that, but it's a habit. Sorry."

He just continued to smile, shaking his head in defeat. He never could break that "sorry" streak of hers, but he was as stubborn about trying to as she was about saying it. "It's all right. I don't mind that much."

"Liar."

"Made you feel better, though," he shot back, taking the prescription into his hand and turning it over. "Do I take it all at once."

"The doctor didn't really say..."

"Geez, Doc, put some effort into your_ job_," he muttered playfully. He had to respect the man for being there when Pearl was brought into the world although Nurse Elli had been the one doing the actual birthing. Odd how Kai's daughter was born nearly four years ago when he felt he had just come to be content with staying put. Having a child really put things in a new perspective. He couldn't continue to travel if it meant leaving his wife and daughter all alone without him. No... It was more like he didn't want to be the one all by himself anymore.

"How about you take a little bit now, and we'll see how you feel later. No sense in getting sicker because you took too much..." his wife offered, snapping him back once again to the present.

"Yeah..."

Claire plopped onto the soft mass of blankets and pillows watching her husband take a small dose of the medicine. Though he tried to hide it, she saw him wince at the bitter after taste, and a small shiver went down his back.

She pondered vaguely why his bandana appeared off, but she was far more distracted by his other features. Kai wasn't spectacularly tall, nor was he overly muscular. He didn't even have blonde hair. However, he certainly fit the image of the eternal beach boy. His dark, nearly black, hair appeared to have been styled by waves and currents while his skin remained forever tanned. Dressed in his oversized pajama shorts, he looked more like he had been swimming than sleeping only a few hours ago. Whenever his chocolate eyes stole a glance at her, she felt the love haze that fell over her every summer after first meeting him.

"Babe, are you all right?" he asked, his face filled with tender concern.

Replying wearily, "Just tired, I guess."

"So's Pearl," he mentioned, gesturing to a soundly sleeping child snuggled into the blankets behind her. The girl's blonde hair hung like a halo over her angelic features as she whimpered in her dreams. Her white dress draped innocently to the side, revealing a hint of her pink polka-dotted undies. Both of her parents beamed at their precious daughter.

Kai walked over to his wife's side, settling down beside her. They both smiled pleasantly at one another while silently deciding to join her. He gave Claire a blissful kiss before cautiously climbing over Pearl, avoiding waking her from her content slumber. Once under the reassuring blankets, he waiting for the mother of his child to make herself equally comfortable.

As snow gently began to fall outside their cozy home, husband and wife drifted off to sleep once again as the morning began to wane into afternoon. Their hands clasped lovingly over their beautifully dreaming daughter, a sense of warmth settled upon the white dusted farm. And, for the first time in his life, Kai found he had truly come to love winter and all those days spent in a snug home in the quiet little place known as Mineral Town.


	2. Against the Forces of Family

**Author's Note:** Rick's turn to be a stellar daddy! Well, kind of... Would it really be a story about Rick without Kai being _somehow_ involved as a rival? Not as much fluff as _Happy Home_, but I think it turned out for the best.

Read, review, and enjoy!

--

**Against the Forces of Family**

The air hung heavily over the young man's head as he tossed feed to the excitable hens. The birds were gossiping among themselves over their meal, yet everything outside of this was eerily silent as if the blasted humidity had absorbed all the usual peaceful sounds that blanketed the large farm. Over the lofty corn fields, he could see the livestock grazing leisurely in their pasture where his wife happened to be sheering her sheep.

A slight shiver ran down his spine as he saw the animal. Though his younger sister found his fear of sheep rather amusing, Claire had never done so, for she understood his reasonings. Yes, the creatures were certainly harmless, being nothing more than a body of fluff, but... their _eyes_ disturbed him greatly. The way their pupils were horizontal dashes just... ugh... It wasn't _natural_. Therefore, although he would've done his best, his wife had never once asked him to assist her in the barn.

Not that he really needed the extra work anyway while dealing with both the Poultry Farm and Golden Acres, but he continued to feel rather inadequate when it came to serving Claire's needs. She hardly asked _anything _of him. Even while caring for her farm, she made a substantial effort to be a loving wife, mother, and daughter-in-law. Though it was certainly remarkable given her obligations, there wasn't anywhere for _his_ help, and he felt a little... unnecessary.

"Grandma!" a small shrill voice called, bouncing with the girl's scurrying. He watched as a sickly woman with soft and flowing pastel pink curls knelt down to hug her eager granddaughter, and he soon abandoned the hens and their clucking rumors to greet her.

"Hiya, Mom. Isn't it too hot for you to be up and walking around outside?"

"Ah, Rick," the older woman beamed at her son, brushing away his concern. "Why didn't you tell me my grand-baby was getting so big?"

"Dad says he wants me to be his 'little girl' forever," answered the grubby, strawberry blonde with a cheeky grin. Her two front teeth were missing which gave her the most endearing quality of unbarred youthfulness. She had been so proud of herself after her father fainted once she showed him her bloody prize...

"Now Abigail, don't tease your father like that," scolded her mother who'd decided to join her family near the mailbox. She feigned a disapproving look, but the child only giggled, putting her hands behind her back and leaning onto her bare heels. Both mother and daughter always wore their trusty denim overalls, and their eyes were the clearest blue of a winter's sky. Much to Rick's grief, they also had the same stubborn streak.

"Claire, dear, you've been well, I hope?"

"Yeah, I've been doing just fine, Lillia. Thanks. How about yourself?"

"Oh," she replied casually, her smile never fading, "I'm feeling a tad better these days now that Popuri's home for the season. Of course, she and Kai will be leaving again soon."

"Mom, you know you're always welcome to stay here if you need to," Rick offered. His mother's health was getting noticeably worse this year, and he'd begun to fear she may not last long enough to see her granddaughter grow into adulthood, or in the most grim of circumstances, even her teens. He was sure she needed to retire to the modest farm to live with them. At least then she wouldn't be left so alone.

"We have more than enough room if you'd like to move in with us," Claire agreed, holding tight to her husband's large hand. She was as concerned as he was about her mother-in-law's fragile state. Just a few nights before, she had cried herself to sleep in his arms after another tragic diagnosis from the doctor. Though it caused them both great heartache, the married couple were committed to joining the ill woman to her check-ups, and every Sunday things seemed to be getting harder and harder to bear. Even so, he did his best to be there to comfort his wife while healing his own wounds in the process.

"You two have enough to fret about," Lillia assured them as Abigail scampered off behind her onto the road leading to town. "I'm doing well enough on my own. As long as Rick keeps helping with the chickens, I can handle the business aspects."

"But-"

"Hey, Mom and Dad! Uncle Kai and Aunt Poppy are here!" cried the little girl, dragging her relatives along with her in the middle. The young father had to stifle a groan as his brother-in-law laughed at Abby's antics. Although her dad clearly loathed her uncle, she was _convinced_ the man would be the coolest to have as a father. After all, Uncle Kai had been around the whole _world_ which meant his stories were the _best_! Of course, she never noticed how much this hurt her _actual_ father in the process. She was too busy having fun to worry about any of that. He was an adult; he'd get over it.

"Popuri!" Claire cheered, eagerly embracing her sister-in-law. The younger woman's pink locks were so silky to the touch, smelling of fresh flowers and summer breezes, that the dirt clad woman couldn't help but want to get closer. She was a beautiful woman now, after all. The farmer never tired of seeing her during the all too brief season that she and Kai visited Mineral Town. "Thank you guys for coming!"

"Wait," her husband interrupted, "you _invited_ them over?"

"It _is_ the Firework Festival tonight, and I though it'd be more fun if we all went as a family."

"That's great an' all, but why are they here _now?" _Rick protested. She _knew_ he despised his sister's husband with a passion, but she _still_ decided to invite them over... _for the entire damn day_!

"Aw, c'mon buddy," Kai tried to convince him. "I promised I'd fix lunch today."

"Do we get snow cones, Uncle Kai?" Abby asked expectantly, her blue eyes wide with hope.

"Sure thing!" he agreed, ruffling her dirty hair without flinching at the grit. She had such a mischievous streak in her, most likely from her mother since Rick wasn't much of a thriller.

"It'll be okay, dear," Claire reassured him, patting his arm gently. Even her gaze was pleading him to let the man stay for the afternoon.

With a miffed sigh, the young poultry farmer could see he was beat. Why was it his daughter preferred her uncle anyway? What had Kai ever done for Abby besides tell her stupid lies about what he'd done and, more importantly, where he'd been? _Kai_ didn't put food on the table, _Kai_ never kissed her boo-boos, and _Kai_ certainly wasn't around during most of the year. What was there to love about a playboy for an uncle?

--

As the three ladies took to chatting in the shade of the apple tree, Abby and Kai played in the river which wrapped its way around the property. Rick, on the other hand, was busy with work as usual. From the Poultry Farm, he could watch the happenings of Golden Acres over the stream. In fact, it had been because of this fact that he had grown to admire his wife.

Claire had been a hard worker from the first time she'd come to the town. Although she was a city girl, slaving away on a farm never appeared to bother her. If anything, it made her exhilarated. Her first animal had even been a chicken named Ruby, and she'd often come to him for advice on its care. It appeared she thought just as highly of him as he did her, and so with their like-minded work ethic they began a friendship.

However, it had always been her family-oriented desires that had set his heart aflutter. She loved his protective nature over their daughter, just as she had when it came to his sister although she had also admitted she really did _mind_ Kai all that much. Rick was willing to forgive her for that, though, since she agreed it was irresponsible to have Lillia left to care for the shop without Popuri. She understood responsibility, and she never shirked it even once.

Abby's fitful giggles drifting on the stale air as he made his way back home. Summer was the hardest for him as a father. He rarely saw his daughter during the season because she'd run down to the beach as soon as her mother woke her every morning. She obviously wanted to spend every waking moment with her uncle Kai, being that she never would go there otherwise. The poor girl couldn't swim.

"Are you hungry, Rick?" his mother asked, offering him some baked corn on the cob and grilled fish. "Kai's cooking is really something else."

The long-haired young man took the plate uncertainly, frowning at the large slices of pineapple laying on top of his fish. He _hated_ pineapple something awful, but he knew better than to throw a fuss about it. He slowly began lifting them off and setting them on the side. It was bad enough that the meal would still taste of the junk.

"Hey, man, you aren't gonna eat those?" Kai asked indignantly, pointing at the discarded pieces.

"No," was the sharp reply as he continued to remove them with a steady level of determination.

"Rick doesn't like pineapple," Claire explained, nibbling on her corn. Their daughter simply nodded as she got to work on her snow cone after sneaking her fish to Bowser, the family dog. The only reason the fruit had even been in the house was because it was Kai's favorite. When he and Popuri would visit, their sister-in-law would always have some sliced on the table for them to enjoy. She loved having company, even if it was only family, and she did everything she could to make them feel right at home. In _his_ home.

"That's a shame..." the bandana clad man sighed, shaking his head.

"Here, Rick, I'll take them," Popuri offered her plate, smiling kindly. Goddess he missed her sorely while she was off traveling, but he had to admit she was certainly more mature now that she had begun to see the outside world. It was about the only good thing that had come out her marriage in his opinion.

"Wow, sweetie, you've been eating a lot more lately," Lillia commented gently, recalling her daughter devouring four medium-sized fish and two cobs of corn, plus those extra slices of pineapple.

The young woman merely blushed and held her husband's hand warmly. "Well... you see... we're..."

"Expecting," Kai finished proudly, hugging his wife cheerfully while she let a giggle slip.

"What?!" Rick shrieked, flying up out of his chair, his glasses nearly sliding off his nose.

"Congratulations!" Claire squealed, pulling her spouse back down before he tried to strangle his brother-in-law. "How far are you along then?"

"Barely a season" Popuri confessed while blushing sheepishly as Lillia held her close. "We actually just found out today from the doctor."

"That's wonderful, honey," her mother beamed, taking her hand into her own.

Only Abby seemed unimpressed, toying with the idea of asking for another snow cone in all the fuss. Grown-ups sure got excited about the _strangest_ things. It wasn't like the baby was going to be old enough for _her_ to enjoy. What's the fun in something that does nothing but scream and wet itself?

--

Evening came rather quickly with all the joy surrounding the soon-to-be parents. Rick was still in a state of shock as Claire led him down with the whole family to see the fireworks as his little sister was going to be a mother. _Popuri_ was going to be a mother which meant _Kai_ was going to be a _father_. The whole notion of his brother-in-law raising a child was... impossible. What good would come of a baby born on the go? There was no permanence to act as a solid base to form a well-rounded individual! Not to mention the infant would grow up without its sensible uncle around to teach it right from wrong while being in the care of a man who threw caution to the wind. And-

"Honey, just _try_ to be happy for them," his wife pleaded, "if only for Popuri and your mother's sake. Besides, you've seen how Kai is with Abby. I'm sure he'll be a _wonderful _father."

"I don't know..." he grumbled. If that man was so great with _his_ daughter, then where did that leave him? Was he a worthless, over-protective parent?

At last, the party made it to the sandy shoreline where the town's other couples had already gathered. Although the beach was a tad crowded, the group had no trouble finding a spot near the Snack Shack where they could watch the fireworks without bothering those looking for a romantic evening. Karen waved, beer in hand, to her childhood companion, but she was busy talking to Gotz the woodsman who had surprisingly come down from the mountains to see the show after she'd begged him to join her. Rick vaguely wondered if she'd fallen for the bear of a man...

"Oh my, I haven't come here since I was a young woman," Lillia recalled dreamily, no doubt thinking of her husband Rod. Both of her children exchanged worried glances, neither one wanting to even think about their father so far from home.

However, their concerns were short-lived as Zack hurried over to accompany them. He had obviously seen her lovely visage from his home beside the docks, and he had hurried to see her. She welcomed him warmly, and the two began to chat merrily beside one another, a noticeable tinge of red on his smiling cheeks. Rick found himself breathing a sigh of some relief. Lillia always seemed to fare better when the shipper was around.

Claire smiled holding his hand in hers and sneaking a small kiss on his lips. She adored her speckled husband and his long silky hair. While he was so serious, she had to love his determination to be a supportive son, husband, and father. Even being as over-protective as he was of everyone in his family, she knew it was just his way of expressing love for all of them, and she also understood how hurt her was to see his daughter take favor in her uncle, the very man he loathed for stealing away his sister.

Abby and Kai had strayed to the end of the dock where she happened to be teetering dangerously at the edge. Normally, she was terrified of the water, being that she couldn't swim, but because her beloved uncle was at her side, she wanted to be brave. After all, Uncle Kai might not like her anymore if he knew she was afraid of the very thing he loved. Still...

Suddenly, Rick heard a familiar scream, followed by a distinctive splash. _Abby! _Without a word, he shot up and flew down the planks of wood. Kai was already jumping over the edge of the dock, but the poultry farmer beat him to it and dived into the salty water. His little girl swirled in the rip tides while cries came from the shore as the crowd realized what was happening. He didn't hear a thing as he swam over to her thrashing body.

Although his heavy sweater and long apron dragged him down, he had enough strength to take a hold of her and make his way towards land. Luckily, she hadn't fallen too far out, but even so, he struggled to haul her back with her panicking. She hadn't even grasped that she was being rescued. Her arms continued to flail wildly about in his grip.

Finally, the young father brought her to her feet once the water was shallow enough for her to stand. She looked like a miserably wet puppy, but she refused to cry, couching up sea water and seaweed. He rubbed her back gently and tried to calm her as she rubbed her eyes, shaking like a leaf. She certainly had been frightened although he caught a small smile of gratitude before he held her tight.

"You're safe now, Abby. It's okay. It's okay..."

"Oh, Rick, Abby, are you both all right?" his wife asked, concern filling her eyes as she brushed her daughter's hair out of her small face.

"Yes, Mama..." she whimpered, still clinging to her father.

"Rick, man," the traveler apologized with a towel in handl, "I'm so sorry I didn't catch her. I-"

"It's... okay, Kai," the farmer assured him, taking the cloth and drying off his little girl.

"But-"

"You couldn't have done anything," he continued, smiling faintly. "Accidents happen." He really couldn't blame his brother-in-law for Abby's tumble. She was _always_ getting into some kind of trouble which was _exactly_ why he had to keep a constant eye on her. It had once been his brotherly instinct to keep his sister safe, and now it had simply transfered into his parental duties. He was well suited for the job.

Just as he thought this, a brilliant dazzling display lit up the sky with a green flash and a loud boom cascaded over the ocean. The whole family's eyes gazed up in wonder as another stream of light fell in the night. One right after another they watched in silence while the splendor continued into the late hours of the night. The incident was put promptly behind them in the presence of the summer marvel.

Rick didn't have a care in the world as Claire held his hand, her head resting on his shoulder tenderly. Though Kai had returned to the end of the dock with Popuri, back a ways from the very edge, it was only the two of them lingering there together. Abby had chosen to stay by her father's side, his hand caressing her hair gently while she clung to his pant leg, leaning into him.

This was the family he loved... all together as one.

--

**Final Author's Note: **I always felt Rick would probably be a good father because he cares so passionately for his family already. However, I'm sure Kai, being the womanizer he is, would steal his niece's heart away. XD We've all had that uncle that's nothing but fun to be with... unless your his kid, and then you just think your dad is weird and can't understand what your cousin's see in him.


	3. No White

**Author's Note:** These are so much _fun_! I _was_ working on Cliff's chapter, but inspiration struck me during one of my art studio classes. Therefore, this one-shot is dedicated to the doctor of Mineral Town, who for sake of all intents and purposes, will be going by Tim. Enjoy the family fluffiness!

--

**No White**

White walls, white tiles, white furniture, and white coat. It seemed as though his entire life had become nothing more than an endless white space where he was the only alternate variation, black. He wasn't a solemn man by nature; he was simply being professional. As a doctor, he had to offer a reliable service to his patients, and that left little room for childishness. Even on his days off, which it just happened to be, he found himself hard at work sorting his medical files.

"Doctor Timothy, I presume?" a young woman's voice rang through the silence, following a warm spring breeze which stirred the distinctly chilled air. He glanced up from his papers to see a striking blonde set right on the edge of his desk, one hand planted in the middle of his files and a smirk plastered on her impish face. She gave him a wink, a flash of her brilliant blue eyes directed at him.

"Claire?" he asked, then looked down to see the face of a little raven-haired girl in a white dress trimmed in lace peeking over the ledge with her small hand loosely gripping the farmer's calloused one. "Does Serenity need a check-up?"

The young mother gave him a blank look before smiling pleasantly at him. "Don't you remember, Tim? I asked you to look after her today."

"Oh, yes..." he agreed, thinking back for a moment before asking, "Why was it again?"

"I need Saibara to upgrade my hoe, but I need to go to the mines to get the ore for the job. You know I can't take our little girl in there."

"You shouldn't be going there either at the moment," he reminded her, motioning to the slight bulge of her lower torso. "It's not good for the fetus. And what if you happen to pass out?" he added with sharp concern.

She scoffed, waving away his implications, "I'm more than capable of handling it, honey. Besides, I know how far I can push myself after one go around with pregnancy."

"Can't you ask Gray to fetch it for you?" the man pressed further, relying on his tone he often used on stubborn patients. There were advantages to being a doctor when concerning marital disputes such as this.

"No, that'd be more trouble than it's worth. I'm sure me getting stressed out while trying to convince that surly blacksmith's apprentice to fetch the ore for _my_ upgrade isn't going to fare any better for our baby," she added sternly.

"But-"

"_Timothy Lee Trent, _I _will_ be going to the mines today, and _you_ will be watching Serenity until I get back here," his wife finalized firmly. Then, flashing a smile at her rather terrified daughter, the young farmer left the blinding white clinic.

Once she had slammed the door behind her, the doctor gave a heavy sigh. Claire certainly had a temper when she chose to use it. Though it had been infrequent throughout their courtship and early marriage, she became a rather short fuse when with child. He had gone through it all the first time, and he couldn't say he was looking forward to a second round. _Still_, he thought as he glanced over at his daughter, _I suppose it was more than worth tolerating the occasional mood sings and tantrums._

"Serenity, it's all right now," he assured her, making his way around the desk. The child's blue eyes widened as he came closer, and although he was hurt at first, he almost instantly came to remember. Sliding out of the white doctor's coat, Tim smiled understandingly. "There we go," he cooed as she toddled over to him, no longer afraid of the strange piece of clothing that disguised her father.

His little girl never recognized him as a doctor since he had made it a point not to bring his work home. Even he had to admit he was a different man when he came home to the family's farm. Gazing over the colorful, abundant crop fields and pristine green pasture certainly had a healing effect all its own on the overworked young practitioner, but it was his wife and daughter that truly made the large farmhouse a home.

"I honestly don't know how she expects me to watch you while she's away. I still have work to do..." he thought aloud while Serenity gave him a curious look. Her father seemed so strange here. He didn't smile like he did at home, and he didn't sound the same. At home, she remembered him making jokes that, although _she_ didn't understand them, made her mother turn all red one moment and laugh the next. Here, he simply wasn't the same.

Maybe it was because of all the white that made him act this way? If that was the case, why didn't he make it a different color?

Tim kept a tender eye on the thoughtful child in his arms. Although she was three years old and more than capable of talking, she chose to remain rather quiet. Even at home she barely uttered more than a couple polite requests, and if he was lucky enough, he sometimes would hear her whisper "I love you" to either himself or his wife. She was a precious girl, though, whether she chose to speak or not. He adored her all the same.

"Now," he said softly, revealing a coloring book and crayons from behind his nurse's desk, "you can color until Father's ready to go." She gently took the small gift and nodded without a word. Auntie Elli had bought them for her should the girl find herself in the clinic with very few choices to entertain herself, and although Serenity was grateful for the lady's kindness, she found coloring to be frustrating.

With all those neat lines, the poor child was afraid to stray from their boundaries. Her parents were more than happy to praise her hard work, but she had come to hate coloring because of her need to keep the colors where they were supposed to be. The lines... she felt she _had_ to keep her colors inside, and that was no fun at all. Still, she gave her father a sweet smile, just to see him softly smile back.

"Good girl," he patted her dark locks. Her cheeks were tinted a light shade of rose as she remembered her friend Stu doing the very same thing. With the young boy's black hair, Serenity could only imagine he'd look just like her father when he grew up. Even Auntie Elli had said that at one time. She loved her father, and she liked Stu well enough which meant she may one day love him, she supposed. Of course, her three year old thoughts hadn't sorted this all out yet, but her cheeks were warm all the same.

However, she certainly hoped Stu wouldn't wear white. If he did, she wouldn't be able to love him. When her father wore that white coat, she didn't love him anymore, either. And she _certainly_ didn't love this place, surrounding in nothing but white. Maybe that's why she didn't like her coloring book? After all, it was white, too, until she added the right amount of crayon...

Tim worked steadily at his desk while trying to be reasonably quick about it. Although he knew the importance of proper documentation in the medial field, he was also aware of his duties as a parent. He had been decidedly self-aware of the dual roles he had to act, both vitally valuable. There was an obvious dedication to his patients and their needs, but he knew the great influence he needed over his daughter. Children, especially at such a young age, were impressionable. He knew all too well what absent-minded neglect in leu of work could do to a child psychologically. This, of course, could also lead into adulthood.

After all, he had experienced it firsthand.

In a couple hours time, the doctor was finished. He had plowed through every file, every record, and every note while never once having to check on Serenity. She was a good girl, and there was no worry of her causing any trouble. Quiet, gentle, and understanding enough for her age, she was the perfect daughter. There was _no_ possible way she could _ever_ misbehave.

Of course, this thought was short-lived as he rounded the corner of his office into the lobby...

"_Serenity!_" he gasped, his freshly organized files spilling out onto the floor like a waterfall of white at his feet.

There, her blue eyes filled with surprise, the young girl sat on the white tile with a her crayons scattered around her. All along the wall she had drawn a beautiful array of fabulous squiggles and lines leading nowhere in brilliants hues of reds, blues, greens, and everything in between. Since her father hadn't moved from the spot, his face in a perpetual gape as a few more slips of paper drifted helplessly to the floor, his daughter simply came to his side and tugged on his sleeve.

She gazed up at him lovingly and smiled before explaining, "No white..."

--

Claire hurried to the clinic, covered in the grime of slaving away in the mines. If she hadn't brought her Bodigizer and Turbojolt with her, her husband would've gone into his "Doctor-Mode" for certain. He constantly fretted over her stamina and fatigue levels, especially while she was expecting. Sometimes she worried that the man took life far too seriously. Couldn't he enjoy life for once?

While she thought on this, she opened the white door leading to what she had no reason to assume would be anything more inspiring inside the unassuming white building. She made her way straight for his office, only to find that, curiously, he wasn't at his desk. "Tim, I'm back. How was-"

Just as she rounded the corner, coming into the waiting room, she saw it. A vibrant mural done in thick paint covered the wall across from her. The scene depicted was all to familiar, yet she do nothing but gape at its representation on the make-shift canvas. It was a farm with sheep and cows grazing in the pasture while the fields were bursting with vegetables of all varieties. However, what truly caught her eye was her husband and child busy at work on the family portrait at the other end.

She simply couldn't recognize him in his new coat. No longer was she blinded by a starch white flash of fabric she had come to know, for it was just as brilliant as the wall which he was lifting their daughter to in order for her to paint a smile on her "mother's" face. There were blues, reds, greens, and everything in between slathered onto the cloth. Claire was nothing short of shocked as she stood in the doorway, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Wha-what is..."

"Oh, hello, Honey. What do you think?" Tim turned and asked her, placing Serenity onto the newspaper covered floor. The little girl tip-toed hurriedly over to her mother and took the young woman's hand, leading her back to the splendid painting.

Claire glanced down at her daughter in her equally decorative dress, who smiled proudly at her and her father's masterpiece. The mother had never see her so pleased with herself before. "No white," she told her matter-of-factly.

"I think it's an improvement myself," the doctor boasted, a satisfied smile on his face. It was something his wife had never once seen in all four years of being married to the man. He looked so... childish.

"You're absolutely right," she agreed, holding him close, absent-mindedly hoping the paint on his coat had dried by now. Her smile only broadened as she gazed up at her husband tenderly, and she knelt to kiss Serenity gently on the head. Then she looked back at their image. "Our family's a lot happier in color, isn't it?"

--

**Final Author's Note:** A friend of mine confessed that the only reason she hates hospitals is because everything is white, and I thought it'd be cute to see the doctor and his daughter trying to find a "remedy" for such a problem. I think their prescription cured the clinic's illness quite well. XD


	4. All Together Now

**Author's Note:** Although he's not my favorite bachelor in MoFo, I do have a soft spot for Cliff. When I _did_ marry him, he was almost a perfect father. Also, I _never_ had a problem with Manna, and most of the character's stories are told through her gossiping which makes her invaluable to me. That being said, please _no flames_. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

--

**All Together Now**

"Oh Cliff, how sweet of you to invite us! Isn't he the _sweetest_ husband you could ask for? I _always_ told Duke that Cliff would make a fine husband, and of course he agrees with me. It's so good to see the both of you, Claire! I'm so very happy that you decided to come. After all, Aja's home, too, so now we can all be one big family! Isn't if _wonderful_? Oh, and let's not forget our little grand-"

"Manna, let the poor boy and his family come inside for land's sakes, woman."

"Duke, you just shut your mouth!" she snapped back harshly, her black eyes stern and narrow. Her husband simply shrugged and went back to sipping his wine in the early afternoon. He rarely drank on Saturdays as of late, but a little bit couldn't hurt, especially with the bubbly mood his wife was in. She was normally never like this unless she had wandered down to the square for some good gossip, yet when Cliff and his small family came to visit, she was beyond herself with excitement.

"It's good to see you, too, Manna," the young blonde farmer greeted her calmly while her husband and child followed her inside. She loved the older woman dearly although she had a bad habit of spreading wild rumors, but everyone understood for the most part. It had been a terrible shock for Manna to have her daughter disappear without so much of a word as to why. However, now that the raven-haired young woman had returned, there had been a decrease in the flurry of town gossip. It was getting harder to know what was happening around town...

"But Mama, you really shouldn't be so frantic," Aja scolded her mother gently while motioning to a little girl hiding behind her rough-looking father. "You're making Winry nervous."

"Oh dear..." the woman gasped before crouching and opening her arms for a hug. "I'm sorry, honey, Grandma's just so happy to see you."

The small child giggled shyly and held onto her grandmother tenderly. She was a tad frightened of her although she knew the woman was very kind. Winry simply didn't know what to do when her grandma started to talk so quickly. She couldn't understand a word of any of it which made her uncertain as to what to do or say. Still, she loved the hugs she would get whenever she'd come to visit with her parents.

"It's alright, Manna," the girl's father replied quietly. "She understands more than people give her credit for."

"Cliff, I told you you could always call me 'Mama,' too. You're like a son to me, you know."

The young man blushed and gave her a hint of a smile. The woman really was motherly towards him, but he just couldn't bring himself to give her such a title. Clare slipped her hand into his own to give it a reassuring squeeze. After finding him in the snow one cold winter's day, she had also happened upon the photo which he had kept with him after all this time. The photograph was a keepsake from his past, a family portrait which included his mother and sister. It was then he had explained they were both no longer with him, yet she hadn't asked him to. He was grateful for that kindness which was exactly why he told her. Claire could never judge him for it...

He glanced over to Duke while trying to make a quick study of Aja with his deep brown eyes. Although his employers had occasionally talked about her, he had never seen the young woman before. She was taller than he'd expected, being that her parents were of average height, but she was incredibly graceful and light on her feet. The only trait she shared with her mother was her raven locks, yet she wore it around her shoulders in delicate waves.

What caught everyone's attention the most were her striking violet eyes, however. They were spell-bindingly beautiful as was the rest of her. Just as Manna had described her.

"Oh, you haven't met Aja have you?" the older gentleman realized, standing up beside his daughter. He ran his hand through his graying hair casually, motioning for her to greet the young man.

"Ah, yes, I'm terribly sorry for being rude," she offered her hand to him, a kind smile gracing her features.

"Right... I'm Cliff," he introduced himself, taking her soft hand into his rough one. "I-I work for your parents at the winery. Um, this is my wife Claire-"

"It's a pleasure," the blonde farmer carefully interrupted.

"This is our daughter, of course," he finished calmly. "I suppose you've already heard about her since you know her name."

"Well of course," Aja replied with a tenderly smile as she smoothed the little girl's carmel hair. "I happened to meet her yesterday afternoon at the church. Pastor Carter introduced us, didn't he?"

"Uh-huh," Winry whispered, hiding behind the fur trim of her father's tunic. She was almost exactly like him except for her hair was slightly lighter in color. Her large brown eyes studied every face in the room with her, but she refused to move from his side although she still wanted a hug from her grandfather. The lady was nice enough, but the little girl still didn't truly know her.

"So are we heading out for that picnic or what?" Claire asked happily. Indeed, she'd brought an entire basket of a home-cooked meal enough for six which included corn on the cob from the last days of summer, baked sweet potatoes and greens from the first autumn harvest, grilled fish, and deserts of all sorts. Cliff held a separate basket for the place settings since his wife had a difficult enough time trying to pack all of the meal into her own. She loved good food, much like Aunt Ann at the Inn.

"Yes, let's get going," Grandpa Duke agreed, lifting a couple bottles of wine for the young man and himself to enjoy. Winry's mother only cared to have small sips from her husband's glass, and both Aja and Manna had sworn off the stuff long before anyone could remember. Luckily, everyone had made sure the small child didn't see more than she needed to. She acted as a means to keep the boys sobered, not that Cliff drank to excess to begin with...

--

Mother's Hill was easily Winry's favorite place to be along with her grandparent's house, the farm, and the church, and the scenery was even better in autumn. The field was littered with leaves of crimson and gold, and she gave an excited squeal while going into a dead run as soon as the group passed over the bridge. She dragged her father along with her until she jumped into a large pile of leaves. The colors cascaded around her as she giggled.

Cliff paused for a moment, not certain whether he should join in or not. He stood there in a daze until he felt someone shove him playfully into the pile with his daughter. Winry happily tackled him before he could find out who had sent him flying into the crunchy pool of color. However, an unfamiliar airy laugh revealed her identity as well as a woman's voice crying out.

"Aja, why'd you push the boy?" Manna gasped, scolding the young woman gently. "Winry could've gotten hurt!"

"Oh, Manna, she didn't do any harm," Claire laughed happily while Duke helped her spread out the picnic blanket in the warm fall sunshine. Blue mystic blossoms danced in the breeze as squirrels and chipmunks scurried across the forest floor tucked just out of reach. It certainly was the perfect day to be out and about. "Besides, she might've been waiting all day for her dad to decide whether he wanted to join her."

"Listen to you, you're talking about your husband," her mother-in-law chuckled, tapping her on the shoulder. "I guess he can be a bit... uncertain, though. He really can be so reluctant about such things. That's why Duke and I had to tell you about how he felt before we could ever hope for him to marry you. I thought I'd never see the day where I'd be a grandmother since he's so hesitant. Goddess knows I wouldn't expect him to-"

"Yes, he can be at times, but look at what a wonderful father he's turned out to be for her," the young farmer cut the talkative woman short before there was a chance of any further embarrassment on her husband's part. That first night together had been awkward enough for him...

--

"Where's Reverend Carter?" Aja asked as they began to pass their plates, filling them with all sorts of delicious foods fresh from the farm.

"He takes his responsibility with May and Stu very seriously, but we brought him some lunch before heading out to the winery," Claire explained, trying to balance the plates as she dished out the meal.

"We invite him over for dinner a lot, actually," Cliff added quietly, plucking a stray leaf out of his daughter's tangled mane of hair. He had woven her a flower crown earlier as they had waiting for the food to be served. She gazed up at him curiously, but he only gave her a shy smile and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. She was one of his greatest blessings. In her, he found that some of the greatest gifts are unanswered prayers, for when he was a lost man not so long ago, he asked for death to steal him away. After meeting her mother and having a child, he was grateful to know his plea had never been fulfilled.

"How kind..." Aja complimented them as she smoothed her dress. Due to her height, she had found it difficult enough to settle down on the ground with the family. She was sitting beside Winry with a blissful look in her violet eyes while she thought of how she had missed the untainted beauty of the countryside. It had been far too long since she had seen it last... The Harvest Goddess had been merciful to bring her back home when in the city she had merely lived for death to end the misery of a life without color.

"Pastor Carter has done so much for the both of us that I doubt Cliff and I would say we were doing anything of that nature. We're simply paying the good man back for all his kindnesses."

"Are we still going to services tonight?" Duke asked gruffly while pouring a bit of wine for the young man across from him.

"Yes, we are although I never seem to understand his sermons..." Manna admitted, blushing slightly at her ignorance. "I know there's some meaning behind them, but I have as of yet to understand his most recent tale. How is it that a story about a man being held in his chair by four hands and arms relates to religion in any way? I asked the girls at the square, and none of them have any clue!"

"Mama, you're frightening Winry again..." Aja scolded as the child snuggled closer to her father. "It's alright, sweetie."

"It's the story that scares her," Cliff clarified, trying to reassure the woman across from him. "Now, Winry... You really have to stop hiding behind me..."

"You used to be that bashful when I first happened to meet you," his wife reminded him, wagging her spoon at him. "Remember? Pastor Carter had to ask me to speak with you, so then you'd open up more to people."

Her husband blushed, looking away from Aja's purple gaze. She was right, of course, and he was obviously _still_ trying to be less shy than he was. However, his wife soon held his hand which calmed him down a little. She had always been there to support him when Carter simply couldn't. All she needed to give him was a reassuring smile, and then the world's troubles fell clean off his shoulders.

Soon enough, his little angel began to cuddle closer to him, and he came to realize the autumn chill was beginning to get to her, even if only a tad. Winry rarely was cold as she spent a lot of time in the elements. She loved the outdoors every bit as much as both of her parents, and there was no way they could keep her in the house for long. Come to think of it, the same was for Claire and him. About the only place the family felt content inside was the church. Maybe it was the soft candlelight or the peaceful silence, but they all loved to linger in the chapel while the world hurried on without them. It was a safe sanctuary for their hearts to dwell.

--

"Harris! Oh it's so good to see you!" Aja cried on while embracing the blushing officer on the family's way to church. She had knocked the air clear out of the man's chest when she threw her arms around him. He tried to chuckle, but he could only stammer for her to let go of him. After all, he was still on the beat.

"We're going to be late, Grandma," Winry whispered, tugging on Manna's sleeve. Her large brown eyes were filled with concern as she spoke. "Dad doesn't like to miss the sermon..."

"You guys go on ahead," the raven-haired woman urged. "I'll come with you another time."

"It's alright, Aja. We can talk later if-" he offered, trying to readjust his hat which had nearly been knocked clear off.

"Oh no, Harris!" her mother insisted while Duke tried not to laugh at his wife's eagerness. "You and my daughter have a nice, _long_ chat. You must have _so much_ to catch up on after all these years. Has she told you-"

"Come on, Grandma!" the little girl pleaded, watching her parents move along ahead of them. She gave a hard tug on her grandmother's sleeve.

"Yes, come on now, dear," the grandfather agreed, helping his granddaughter pull his wife away from the childhood friends as they begin to talk about their lives. It was good for his daughter to be home, but he's learned to cherish the members of his new family just as dearly. Cliff, Clare, and Winry meant more to him than his former vice. Still, there was the concern of who to leave the winery to now that Aja was home, yet he'd leave it for another time because right then, all he wanted to do was go to the quiet church for a moment of silence free of any gossip or hear-say.

He'd heard enough of _that _without his own daughter becoming a part of it any time soon because of the policeman.

--

At last the large family had made its way into the church though Pastor Carter had purposely held up the sermon, knowing that they may arrive late as they had for the past couple of weeks. He didn't mind, seeing as how they were one of the few families that attended church regularly. It warmed his heart to see them all sit in the first pew together, and he couldn't help but adore little Winry when she perched herself between her father and mother.

The pastor had noticed that while May and Stu would play with Popuri from time to time, Winry preferred to stay behind with him in the church. She would even clean the sanctuary if nothing else could entertain her. She had told him once, very shyly as her father had, that she loved the hallowed place because it was so quiet. She would sit for hours there in prayer until Cliff would come to take her home to the farm, and even then, she'd have her father pray one last time with her.

While Reverend Carter started the sermon, the small child began to drift off to sleep. The outside air had worn her out terribly, and she was feeling rather exhausted. She wanted to listen so very badly, but during prayer she had no choice but to close her eyes. Winry snuggled closer to her father until he opened just one eye to look down upon her.

Her breathing was soft and even, and her precious little head was nodded slowly. He smiled gently as he placed his arm around her, careful not to disturb her slumber. She was his angel, a gift from the Goddess herself, which he knew he didn't truly deserve. His wife rested her head on his shoulder as she, too, began to dream. Cliff's heart warmed all the more while in her sleep, his daughter mumbled, "Goddess, thank you... We're all together now..."

He lifted his head towards the painting ceiling, a single grateful tear rolling down his cheek as he spoke. "Amen."

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry if there seemed to be a lot of Aja content in this, but I _do _have a reason for it (or an excuse...). You see, when I happened to marry Ann in FoMT once before, I would talk to Cliff at the Inn from time to time. He would always make the comment that Manna was "insisting" that he meet Aja. I'm guessing she thought he should marry her since he couldn't have Ann! XD


	5. Say What?

**Author's Note:** At last, there may be a bit of _Graire_ that will please even the _Grary_ fans! I finally figured out what it is about Gray that makes me love him so dearly. He's just like my dad! They share the same attitude and everything! He even wears an old baseball cap on a regular basis, and when my dad gets embarrassed, he pulls the bill over his eyes! XD

In a tribute to my dad, this episode is more or less an_ actual_ event from my childhood! Please enjoy!

--

**Say What?**

"Alice, where are you?" he called as he stepped into the house. She was almost always waiting for him when he came home, but today she was noticeably absent from her usual post. He searched for her with his eyes as he unzipped his full-body car-hart suit. However, his young daughter eluded his sight, but just as he was about to decide she wasn't home, he happened to look down.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Two brilliant blue eyes, which he could've sworn (and in fact, did) hadn't been there before gazed up at him curiously. The child's long blonde hair had been held back by a thin black headband, and no a strand was out of place. She was wearing her favorite, blue dress with her knee-high stockings and Mary-Jane shoes as well. Alice looked very much the part of the little girl who tumbled down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. It had actually been the whole point on his wife's part, unbeknownst to him. After all, she had learned from Mary that it'd been his most cherished childhood favorite.

"Papa?" his child asked sweetly, her features still uncertain.

"It's nothing, baby doll," he assured her, taking off his baseball cap to run his fingers through his own blonde hair. Her mother had scolded him numerous times to watch his mouth around their impressionable daughter, but he kept slipping up. Ah hell, what could the kid know anyway? "Did Mama give you a bath before she left?"

"Nuh-uh. Mama said it's _your_ turn."

_Dammit, Claire_, he thought half-heartedly. Gray had never been good with the whole bath ordeal. It stressed him out to no end. What if she slipped and cracked her head on the tub? What he feared the most, though, was Alice drowning, and it would continue to terrify him until he was _absolutely_ sure she wouldn't. The girl's mother always told him he was being paranoid, but he was sticking with his gut on this one. No need to risk it...

"Are you gonna take one with me, Papa?" she asked happily. Alice certainly hoped so because maybe then he'd put more water in for her bath. Whenever her father filled the tub, he only put enough to cover the bottom, and _that_ wasn't any fun. She needed more water to have more bubbles, after all!

Guiding her to the bathroom at the far end of their home, he laughed which surprised his daughter since he rarely _ever_ did. Maybe a chuckle here or there when her mama did something silly like went out to water the plants when it was raining, but he never _laughed_.

"You wouldn't want to see Papa like _that_," he told her, still snickering at the thought.

"But Mama likes it," the little girl protested, giving him a childish pout. He just stared, his blue eyes fixated on her own, while his face became a lovely shade of red. Why couldn't she find a color like that in her crayon box?

"Wh-What?! When did-"

"Last night," she informed him matter-of-factly. "Mama said I'd wake up, but you kept sayin' I was sleepin'."

He pulled his hat over his eyes in nothing short of pure humiliation. Just how much _had_ she listened into that night? To be fair... Clare _did_ warn him Alice was awake, but... well... Maybe he _was_ too eager at times...

--

"Papa, are we goin' to see Miss Mary?"

"No, not today. Your mama wanted me to do some shopping for us," the young blacksmith informed his daughter, still not wanting to make any kind of eye contact. He could imagine she was gazing up at him, though, while she tried to figure out exactly what she'd done wrong. He tried to give her a slight smile, but he was certain it was more of a cringe. "You want on my back?"

"Please!" she squealed, tugging on the sleeve of his dark yellow dress shirt. He probably should've changed into something more casual, but at least he'd gotten that blasted tie off. Why did Gramps insist he wear these kind of things under his working clothes to begin with? It was uncomfortable at best, but it also didn't serve any damn purpose that he could see.

Hoisting her up over his shoulders, he relaxed some. He liked walking with her this way better although he wasn't sure why. Besides, it always made Alice happy, and really, wasn't that all that mattered?

--

"Thanks, Karen. I think that's going to be it for us. Come on, Alice," her father motioned for her to head towards the door. However, she was still staring at the display of chocolate bars by the register, and he noticed she was going to reach for one. "I told you no," he reminded her sternly. Why did her mother insist on getting her a goodie every time the family had shopping to do?

She spun around and gave him an ugly look, much like the ones he gave his grandfather every now and again, but then she turned to the young woman at the counter. Her eyes got large and she jutted out her lower lip _just_ a bit. He figured that'd be it, but then... she opened her small mouth.

"Miss Lady," the child began, her eyes brimming with tears, "My papa doesn't _ever _let me have anything to eat..." The shopkeeper's daughter shot him a sharp look which meant she was actually _buying_ this act. What the _fuck? _Anyone could tell he was a good father!

"Wait a damn-" he tried to cut the demon child off, his cheeks turning scarlet as he realized what his little devil was cooking up in her mind.

"He never feeds us, neither..." she continued, a few large tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm _so _very hungry, Miss Lady..."

Before Gray could even get a word in edgewise, Karen leveled him with a heavy glare, her emerald eyes filled with disgust. He was about to defend himself as a father when the woman glanced back down at the child and smiled. "Here you go, honey. This one's on the house."

Just when they had left, Alice merrily began to nibble on her prize as she gazed up at her _slightly_ perturbed papa. No matter how stormy he looked under his UMA hat, she still smiled. "Where we goin' now, Papa?" she chirped, all smiles.

"Home, you little actress!" he snarled, dragging her along with his free hand. _Goddess be damned... She's gonna be one __hell__ of a temptress when she gets older... _He was _absolutely_ sure of it, and he wasn't exactly _pleased_ to know it, either. Where did he mess up? No, she _had_ to have learned it from her mother... Yeah, _that_ was it. He hadn't done anything to deserve this except maybe marry the wrong blasted woman...

Alice trotted obediently behind, her small features screwed into confusion. What was _his_ problem?

--

After a unnecessarily frustrating afternoon, the young man was grateful to be home at last. He hadn't spoken a word to his daughter since the incident, but luckily his wife would be back soon. He'd had his share of parental duties for one day, and in his mind, it was Claire's turn to deal with the brat. As it stood, he had enough family problems with Gramps to deal with this shit.

Nearly right after he had worked out that thought, a blonde woman in blue overalls wandered inside, happy as a jay bird. She smiled, ignoring her sour husband at the table, and held Alice in her arms. "So was my little angel good for Papa while I was gone?"

He snorted, "'Angel,' my ass..."

"Gray! I told you to watch you're mouth!" his wife spat while her blue eyes bit into him. "What if she started to repeat those things?"

"She doesn't even know what they mean, Claire," he told her, rolling his own blue eyes.

"Children pick up more than you give them credit for," she retorted, picking their child up and setting her down by the bookcase. "Here, Alice, you can pick out a story for Papa to read to you while I go fix dinner. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama," the little girl replied. Gray swore to the Goddess he saw a devilish grin on his daughter's face, but she was quick to turn away before he could tell for certain. Just what was she planning on _now_?

After a short while, he figured his daughter wasn't up to any _real_ mischief, and he stepped into the kitchen to see if he could "help" his wife. She was trying to frown as she began to fill a small pot with noodles, but he knew she wouldn't keep it up for long. He slipped out of his steel-toed boots, cleverly sneaking up behind her. As he wrapped a secure arm around her waist, Claire gave a yelp of surprise. He merely chuckled, nuzzling into her neck. She really was so cute when she was miffed at him...

Suddenly, a cascade of sound, much like thunder, brought the couple out of their special moment. There, spilled out in a pool in front of the newly emptied shelves, books were scattered at the child's feet. Alice didn't move out of her pure shock until she gazed up at her parents with wide eyes. Her father caught a flicker of victory in her blue orbs, and when she opened her open to speak, Gray _knew_ he saw her give him a wicked grin.

"_Son-of-a-bitch!_"

Although he wasn't certain for his daughter; Claire being "miffed" wasn't going to be that _cute_ when she was done with her husband over this episode. He was sure of _that_ much...

--

**Final Author's Note:** My dad just _loves_ to tell stories about that one day. I'm always being told by my family members how I would be really good for a very long time, and then I'd make up for it by being out-and-out rotten for an _entire _day. Hey, if that's what made my dad and I best friends like we are today, I can't say I regret it! XD


	6. Little Things

**Author's Note:** Although Rock's story was going to be next, I couldn't help but write Marlin's first. I married him for my second run-through of AnWL (the first was Gustafa, of course), and seeing him in the kitchen, I was suddenly inspired! Oh, before I forget, "Popa" is what my cousin calls his father, and he looks a _lot_ like Marlin's child. Please enjoy!

--

**Little Things**

"Popa?" a small voice asked, followed by a short tug on the blankets. The older man muttered something under his breath, yet he complied to roll over and open one weary eye. His son gazed up at him, two blue-gray eyes meeting his own, yet the poor boy's nose was noticeably red. He sniffled a bit, wiping his face with the back of his little hand before rubbing it against his blue overalls.

The boy's father grimaced at the action and grudgingly sat upright to get a good look at his son. "Where's Mum, Allen?" he asked, trying to run his fingers through his mess of tight, black curls, before he shivered as his bare arms and chest were met by the winter's chill. Why couldn't they have bought a heater for the damn place? Their stove could barely heat the kitchen, let alone the family room where their beds were, which was probably the reason for the child's frequent colds.

At least, that's what Marlin hoped anyway. He would hate to see his clinging illness was a genetic condition although he wasn't feeling too bad these days. Maybe Dr. Hardy had been right to tell him to move to the valley with its clean, fresh air since he felt better here than in the city. Living there had been nothing short of a waking nightmare. Every night he'd go to the factories for the third shift, from midnight until dawn, and he'd sleep the day away when he got home. That routine was far removed from the one he kept to on the farm.

"Muma went to get Docdur Ardy," Allen replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." So what did the woman expect him to do now? She might've gotten the boy dressed in his green sweater and overalls with his matching hat, but she probably hadn't fixed breakfast yet. Her husband hoped that, at the very least, she had taken care of the livestock. He could handle the crops, especially hybrids, but he wasn't very skilled with animals. He didn't have to worry, though. If Jill wasn't on the farm, which was rare, Takakura took care of them himself. After all, the man _was_ a good rancher... as well as an ever better drinking buddy.

"I'm hungry, Popa..." the child whined, tugging on the blanket once again. He really looked miserable that morning, and he was unusually clingy. Normally, Marlin's boy would entertain himself for hours in the barn or the chicken coop although the hens certainly didn't approve of him handling their chicks. There was no doubt in his father's eyes that the kid had great makings for taking over the property one day. The boy's mother was also keen to agree on that point, and she often showed him seeds and other farming essentials as well as taught him how to perform the various chores.

"Alright," the man grumbled, throwing his legs over the edge of the large bed, "let's get you something to eat, buddy." After all, even young farmers-in-training have to eat, not to mention professionals.

--

Marlin hadn't bothered to get dressed just yet since it was only five in the morning. For the most part, he would get up around six, but his wife almost always woke their son up around four when she went out to do chores. She got the boy going in the morning, from getting him dressed to fixing him breakfast. Once her husband woke up, she'd be sure to feed him, too, before heading out for the day. Although he'd told her she didn't have to bother worrying about him, she was very determined to do so.

_"C'mon, you can be just like Celia! " _she'd tell herself in the mirror if she thought he wasn't in the room. Of course it was followed by a reluctant, if not humorous, reply, _"...or maybe not."_

It really hurt to see Jill compare herself to another young woman. Sure, he had had a crush on the childish farmhand, but that was then and this was now. He distinctly remembered how oblivious Celia had been to his affections, and until the daughter of his old drinking buddy came around, he had come to accept his fate as an eternal bachelor at thirty-two. Who'd want a middle-aged man anyway? That was his opinion of it about it.

Just as he was lost in thought, Marlin felt his son pull on his pajama pants while trying to get his attention. "Chicky?" Allen asked happily, pointing to the egg in the man's hand.

"Nope, not this one," his father explained gently, smiling at how much the boy was catching onto at such a young age.

"No chicky?" the small voice fell to now this.

Marlin couldn't help but chuckle at Allen's disappointment though he knew it was a bit unkind. The child's poor little face was so sad, but at the same time it was rather sweet. He always did look forward to seeing the eggs hatch into baby chicks, and because of this, his mother had to be careful about selling them. Luckily, Allen didn't seem as interested in the grown birds which made it easier to take them to market once they'd reached that point.

"Don't worry about it," he assured him. "That just means it's okay to eat this one."

"Oh!" the boy cheered; no doubt he was happy to know he wasn't eating a baby bird although Marlin wasn't sure if he would understand that concept yet at three. _Probably not..._ he thought to himself, a small smile lingering at idea.

Jill's apron caught his eye, and he went to put it on. He'd seen both her and Celia wear one as they cooked in the kitchen, and he figured there had to be _some_ reason for it. However, a distinct giggle caught his attention while tying it around his waist; he looked to see his son trying to cover his little mouth. "What's so funny?"

"Popa looks like Muma!" Al replied with a squeal, his blue eyes sparkling with glee.

A dash of scarlet made it's way across the man's face in record time, but he soon managed to compose himself. "Am I that pretty?" he teased, trying to act serious, which only made his son giggle more. He even began to laugh openly at his own joke. Soon after the two had begun to enjoy themselves, the boy began to fall into a coughing fit, and the game was over. He tried to soothe the boy by crouching down and rubbing his back until racking gasps stopped. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked with gentle concern.

"Uh-huh..." the little boy replied quietly before starting again. His father felt helpless watching his son's illness shake his entire body, but there wasn't much he could do for him. The reassuring words and gestures couldn't help him feel better any sooner, yet though it pained the man, he wasn't able to do much else.

"Let's get you into bed, buddy..."

--

While frying up the eggs, Marlin frowned deeply from worry. _What could be taking her?_ he wondered irritably, fluffing the yellow smear by running the spatula across the hot surface of the pan as it snapped and crackled. _Dr. Hardy's just around the damn corner..._ Of course he knew his wife was on her way, yet he didn't like feeling hopeless when it came to his own son. He was devoted to doing his share of the parental duties. From changing diapers in the beginning, to giving their child a bath. That was also why he'd convinced Takakura to teach him how to cook just in case. He could've asked Jill, but he wasn't about to degrade himself in front of her.

No way in hell he was going to have his _wife_ show him how to do _anything _around the house.

"Here you go, little man," he offered a short time later, bringing his boy his breakfast in bed.

The child propped himself up on his pillow, giddy with excitement at the rare opportunity. "Thanks, Popa!" He took a small bite before making a strange face and looking up at his father.

"What's wrong with it?" Marlin grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest in disgust. Was _his_ cooking not good enough or something?

"It tastes funny," his son complained, hesitant to take another bite as he stared at the yellow fluff on his plate.

"I put milk in it," the father explained coldly. "It makes it taste _better_ if you ask me."

Allen paused on this for a moment, taking a strangely thoughtful bite for a three year old, before he smiled eagerly. "Yup!" he agreed with a giggle. Marlin felt his shoulders relax considerably, relieved to have found he pulled through on his first attempt. It wasn't that he wanted to best Jill in something, but it was still a good feeling. After all, children could be a budding chef's worse critic.

Just as the boy was finishing off his plate, the door swung open much to his and his father's surprise. The unexpected rush of cold air stuck them hard while the winter snow trailed into the room. "Hello, baby, Dr. Hardy is here for your check-up!" a familiar voice called cheerfully into the family's cabin. Her dull brown hair was dusted with white, and she shivered while holding her arms tight to her body to keep away the chill. However, she still managed a smile for her little boy.

Then her violet eyes trailed to Marlin, only to give him a peculiar look.

"What?" her husband snapped, watching as the strange doctor came in. The man was clearly unfazed by the weather as he had stumbled into the home with nothing more than his doctor's coat and his red and white striped boxers. Although his false eye was rather unnerving, his choice of clothing was easily the most noticeably disturbing factor of his appearance.

"Um," she began, trying to stifle a laugh, "why are you wearing my apron?" She gestured to the frilly white fabric over her husband's torso, and he gave her a quizzical stare with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" he asked, not realizing he was still wearing the thing until he happened to look down at himself. His face started to visibly warm as he turned a bright shade of crimson, and he hastily untied the sting and pulled it over his unruly black curls. Dr. Hardy remained expressionless, but the middle-aged man was certain the doctor was laughing inside behind his electric eye and silver disc.

"Don't worry, Muma," Allen cried out, refusing to be ignored, "Popa isn't as pretty as you!"

Marlin nearly chocked as both his wife and the doctor let their suppressed laughter loose into the room. He grabbed the empty plate from his son's hands and stormed into the kitchen, completely humiliated although that was more than plain to see. However, after he had thrown the balled up mess of white fabric onto the dining table and threw the dish into the sink, he heard soft footfalls following behind him. At first, he assumed it was his son, but then he felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder.

"What?" he spat, trying to cover for his embarrassment as he had only a few years before. It was how he protected himself from being ridiculed though he knew she wouldn't want to trouble him.

"Oh, come on, silly," Jill teased, wrapping her arms around his waist with her hands resting on his bare chest. "It was _cute_..." Her face was warm against the middle of his back, and although he didn't want to admit it, he relaxed a bit at her womanly gesture.

"How the hell was _I _supposed to know you'd be home so soon?" her husband muttered while staring out the kitchen window.

"Dr. Hardy's is just around the corner," she reminded him gently, snuggling closer. "Now... Let's get back to Allen, okay?" Her warmth vanished as she made her way back to the living room where their son shyly hid his face under a blanket with the strange character at his bedside.

"Yeah... He's probably scared," he agreed, walking beside her with his large hand on her narrow shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh, but the doctor's a good man," his wife assured him, her violet eyes filled with hurt.

"I know, but..." Marlin admitted, "I used to be scared of him... as a kid, alright?"

Jill gazed up at her husband, trying not to hurt him by chuckling at the hint of red on his cheeks while he forced himself not to look her in the eye. She leaned into him, and wrapped her arm around his waist comfortingly. He may married and a father now, but he was still the bashful man he had always been. She loved him for it... and so much more...

--

**Author's Final Note:** Okay, I know it's _really_ short, but I couldn't think of how to fluff it up anymore. Besides, Marlin in a frilly apron is too adorable on it's own! X3 Personally, I'd find him pretty for a man... even if _some_ people liken him to an Elvis impersonator...


	7. Bad Boys

**Author's Note:** It _lives!_ I swear that this series has been haunting me in my sleep because every time I try to go to bed, I actually start asking myself when I'll ever get back to it. Well, better now than never, I suppose.

Please enjoy!

--

**Bad Boys**

"You ready? Be sure to write it all down now, okay? I don't want you to forget anything while I'm gone, you understand?"

"For the _millionth_ time, babe, I got this!" her husband protested in the open doorway. He never could've guessed his wife would be _this_ uptight about today since he felt it was rather unjust for her to treat him in such a hurtful way. It wasn't like he was irresponsible or anything...

"I know, Rock, I know, but I need to be _sure_," she insisted. Her violet eyes were full of uncertainty and doubt while she began rattling off something or other about emergency numbers or some such. To be honest, he'd shut out her nagging voice as soon as she said his name. Were all women this bad? Maybe... After all, if he remembered correctly, Lumina was just about as impatient with. What he couldn't understand was _why... _"Are you even _trying_ to listen?"

"Of course I'm listening!" he shot back. "Come on, Jill. I can _handle_ it."

Reluctantly, the young mother looked her husband over. He didn't even _look_ the part of a husband, let alone a father. Here she was running her family's farm, but he was anything but the farming sort. What with his white pants, matching vest, bell-sleeved blue and yellow shirt, and his tacky medallion she had to ask herself how in the Goddess's name she ended up with the blonde, brown-eyed wonder. Then again, that's what nearly _everyone_ had asked on numerous occasions... including Takakura, her father's old friend and partner. And the boy's parents... and...

"What is it you see in him anyway?"

"Huh?" she asked, drawn out of the same thought. However, when she glanced over her shoulder, she realized Rock had been the one to ask. With a reluctant sigh, she decided to hear him out for once. "In who?"

"Bushy-brow, of course!" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"He has a name..." she groaned irritably. She was quite found of the older man, so much as to think of him as a father, and yet her husband couldn't be thoughtful enough to remember the poor fellow's name. What was a poor wife to do?

"I _know_ he has a name because everyone does," Rock replied smartly, brushing away his long bangs. "It's just about the only craze that hasn't gone out of fashion!"

Although Jill didn't want to falter, she had to giggle at his logic. He really could be witty if he put his mind to it, and when it happened, albeit rarely, she was reminded briefly how she had come to love him. So what if he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed? She couldn't deny she had a good time every now and again, and that made the marriage fun, like a permanent friendship of some crazy sort.

The young man smiled, kissing his wife on her nose. Yeah, she wasn't the best looking girl in the valley with her old jeans and ratty t-shirts, either, but he loved her enough to show him a blue feather. Even his ever doubtful mother couldn't argue with that.

"So I'll take care of the squirt while you and what's-his-name go to town, right?" he asked, trying to reassure her that he at least knew what he was doing. Although he wouldn't deny he was a bunch of trouble for her, he really was trying his best to be a good husband and father for his family. He wasn't the providing sort, but he'd do his best to keep things together. It was important for him to make the young woman laugh, too, you know.

"You promise to take good care of Brendon?" she pleaded, taking his tanned hand into her gloved one and giving it a gentle squeeze. She knew she had to trust him... despite how hard that was at times. What was most important was that he cared. Right?

"No worries, babe!" he replied jovially, giving her another kiss.

"All right," she relented with another sigh. "I'll be back home before six, so don't worry about dinner!" she called while running to catch up with Takakura. She could only hope their house would still be standing by the time she came home that evening... With that one thought, suddenly her mind was beginning to flood with all sorts of terrible outcomes. _Maybe I shouldn't go..._ _No, he said he was on top of things! Still... Oh my goddess, what if the cows get out?_

--

The first half hour went well, or so Rock thought, anyway. It wasn't like the kid did much these days except for follow behind his mother while she did her daily chores. As long as he kept him inside, there shouldn't be a problem anyway. He mused that it would probably be the best way to keep the child out of trouble until his wife came home, and maybe he'd get a nap out of the deal, too. After all, why should kids be the only ones to get the opportunity for a midday snooze?

Just as he leaned back on the large bed, though, he felt a slight tug on his vest. He only cracked open an eye to see his son gazing up at him with wide, chocolate orbs, and while he considered just rolling over and ignoring him, he figured that there might be a chance he'd live to regret it.

Especially if Jill found out...

"What is it, squirt?" he asked with a groan, scratching the back of his and yawning. The boy only stared for a time before a wide, grin stretched across his face. His father raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything for a moment. "Well?"

"Daddy play?" Brendon replied sweetly, glancing down at his blue booties sheepishly. However, his blonde hair, exactly like Rock's, fell into his face while he did so.

"We need your mom to give you a hair cut, buddy," Rock chuckled as he mussed it up a bit. He could probably do it himself although the thought didn't really appeal to him all that much, and with that, he shrugged it off completely. Why worry about something like that? It wasn't like he had to be responsible for _everything_ today, and even if he was, he knew his wife could handle it on her own. She never liked him to deal with anything involving sharp objects anyway...

"So what do you want to play?" he continued, picking up the small fry. However, once he did so, a certain... _smell_ wafted under his nose which made him screw up his face in disgust. "Man, what does she _feed_ you?" he gasped as he fell into a coughing fit.

"Mushed peas!"

--

"Dear goddess..." the young man breathed as he stepped out from the bathroom with his eyes wide and watering. "I am _not_ going to let her feed you anymore of _that_ any time soon," he moaned, shaking his head in agony. He was silent for a moment, but his son merely continued to gaze up at him. The boy had shoved his thumb into his mouth and was twirling a lock of his hair while he waited for his father to open his mouth again. His mother had always said his daddy didn't know how to keep it closed, and from what he could tell at two, she was right. "No more _corn_, either..." he added with a shiver.

"I like peas," Brendon sniffed before popping his thumb back into his mouth. Even though he didn't say anything more, his expression was certainly ugly. His nearly invisible eyebrows were furrowed with thought, and his cheeks were puffed up in a childish pout.

"Well, it's just that they don't like _you,"_ Rock explained with a heavy sigh. "Now how about you watch some TV, so Daddy can take a nap, huh?" he asked, already nudging the toddler towards the television set. However, his son wanted nothing to do with it seemed since he was trying his best to dig his heels into the floor.

_"Noooo!"_ the child cried, struggling against his father's gentle nudges. "I don't wanna watch TB!"

"But your favorite's shows on," he insisted, trying to chuckle. When he turned it on, though, there only seemed to be a fishing special taking place and a _rerun_ at that. Even so, he remained undeterred despite that his son's eyes were brimming with tears. "Now sit here and watch the fishes, okay?"

At first it seemed as thought the young boy was going to protest, but then he seemed to think better of it although there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. This went completely unnoticed by his father, of course. He didn't even see the sheers resting on the end table which his wife had apparently forgotten. Satisfied, Rock simply left the child to watch the program, and not a minute after laying back down on the bed, his shoes still on, he was soon fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Maybe he'd get lucky and the brat would be sleeping, too...

--

"Honey, I'm..." Just as Jill was about to call out for her husband, she found him peacefully snoozing on their bed with his hair tussled in all different directions, much to her amusement. _Well_ _that's__ not surprising, _she thought airily while she crept into the room. However, to her surprise, everything was still in order. The books were still on the shelves, and even though their son's toys were scattered about, the place was more or less how she'd left it. She sighed in relief, and she went so far as to scold herself for ever doubting the boy's father. He wasn't so useless, after all.

_Would you look at this,_ she mused once she came over to the bedside. Cradled in Rock's arms was their child, his angelic face resting with a small smile on his face, and as if he knew he had an audience, he snuggled in closer to his father. She simply smiled, but when she sat down on the bed, it turned into a frown. Something was amiss although she couldn't quite put her finger on it right then.

It came to her soon enough, however.

She realized that she didn't remember putting the little boy's hat on that morning... unless her husband had done so after she left. She'd been planning on cutting Brendon's hair upon returning since she knew that Brendon hated having his hair in his eyes all the time. Still, even with the cap on his head, she knew that there should've been some of his blonde locks poking out from underneath it, or at least_ some_ sign of any at all.

Out of curiosity, she pushed back her son's hat, and almost immediately after she'd done so, her violet eyes were wide with shock to find that the poor child was almost _bald_, save for a few tuffs of yellow fluff he and there. His head looked like a chick that had begun to _molt _she realized to her horror.

"Damn it, Rock, he cut off his own hair!"

--

**Author's Note:** He he... Who could forget _that_ childhood memory?

Well, I know it's a little disjointed, but after all this time fiddling with it, starting over, and the like, Rock's one-shot is _done._ Now... onto Gustafa's (which should be _much_ easier for me).


End file.
